Mirror Images
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: A/U Verse: Freiza molded Vegeta into the perfect killing machine, but he was never quite satisfied with the results. He wanted the strongest and most obedient solider to stand by his side as he dominated the universe. Unfortunately..things change.
1. Clouded Memories

**_A/N: Hello there folks, This will be my first time writing anything for the DBZ Universe even though I've watched/loved it for years. The start is a bit strange, but I promise it will get better and things will be explained. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its Characters. If I did, it would be on forever and be more Vegeta centered, lol._**

_**Planet Cold **_

_Many Years Ago _

Pain. It was the first thing that registered as conscience was regained. A light sweat covered his pale sticky skin burning his open wounds with its salty trails. Even his own body was against him…

"Vegeta?" questioned a deep masculine voice giving the young man's frame a gentle shake. A single hiss escaped Vegeta's lips as his eyes clenched tighter together, his teeth grinding against each other in a loud fashion. He knew that voice. Both loved and loathed it at the same time, wanting to both end its stupidity and embrace its warm sense of security.

"N..Nappa?"

Was that really his voice? It sounded so broken and childish so…weak.

"Save your strength, Prince. Don't worry I'll get you out of here in no time and back to your room…" Vegeta could feel a small caring caress on his face much like a father comforting a ill or injured son. Nappa had been with him since his birth and now even during his darkest days, the bald man stayed by his side complimented and praised him when he did something right, and even lectured and corrected him on his wrongs even if it was a risk to his own well-being.

"What did those monsters do to you…"

The young prince could tell the question was not particularly directed towards him, but then again, he couldn't answer it either. Even he did not know what had been going on inside the small corner lab for the last three days. He couldn't even remember exactly how he had gotten here or how he had ended up strapped to the metal table covered in his own blood and body juices.

He could slowly feel needles being pricked from his skin. Nappa had already unstrapped him while the young prince had been deep in dizzying thought. Was it really over? No, it was never going to be over. Not as long as that ….thing still continued to breath.

"Fr..Freiza..." stuttered Vegeta before his body was racked with a terrible coughing fit. His ribs rattled and pressed against the right lung making breathing and even more difficult task. Whatever Freiza's men had set out to do by rendering him in this state, they had apparently accomplished. "Cold…"

His body temperature had dropped well below normal from his earlier massive blood loss. If Nappa didn't do something soon, the hope for their race would perish just like their planet…

Cradling the prince much like a mother would an infant, Nappa gently picked up the torn and fallen young man holding him to his muscular chest in hopes of sharing his own body warmth.

"It's okay, I promise I won't let him touch you…"

Frustration radiated from Vegeta as his eyes narrowed into a glare. Didn't Nappa know? They didn't have much time left or it was all going to be over. A complete waste of time on his part if she didn't survive…

"N..no, he has the..g..irl.."

_**Planet Ven**_

_Present Day _

A loud gasp escaped from his mouth as he sat up startling his resting companions. A small bead of sweat gathered at the bridge of his nose slowly dripping down as he continued to pant. He curled upon himself bringing his knees to his chest and holding his face within his palms rocking slightly in hopes of clearing his jumbled thoughts.

"Orion? Orion, are you okay?"

He could feel the warmth radiating from the other's body as it sat beside him pulling him closer into large comforting arms. Orion hated it….

"Leave me alone, Hak!" He yelled in frustration jerking away and standing. "I don't need your damn mollycoddling!"

Misplaced aggression flashed through his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. A furry brown appendage unraveled itself from his waist twisting and flicking wildly behind him. A growl escaped from his lips as he challenged his 'opponent' to continue on this particular path. It would not end well; he would make sure of that.

"Orion, what is going with you? You've …been acting strange and now you look like you're ready to tear my throat out! What the hell is going on!?"

Hak was just as frustrated now although not angered for the same reason as the sayian. Raw energy and power crackled around his body meeting his friend's challenge head on. His light blue skin changed to a darker shade and continued to grow darker with his shifts in power.

"Nothing is going on! You just always but in! Why can't you leave me alone, huh? Why can't they…"

Anger vanished from the young man's face quickly replaced by pure anguish. Slowly, he fell back upon his knees, silent sobs wracking his frame.

"Why can't they just leave me alone, Hak? I'm not him….I didn't do any of that. Why am I paying for his mistakes? I...I don't want to remember anymore…"

Hak sighed loudly in relief glad for once that he wasn't going to have to beat sense into his overemotional friend. At least he had opened up partially…

"Hey, now, come on...don't be like that..." Hak moved towards him lifting the young man's chin forcing him to look into the other's eyes. It was hard to believe that the young man breaking down in front of him had the blood of the universes coldest killer running through his veins. When their pirating party had raided the labs of the now abandon cold, they had never expected to find a child there…much less a living one.

"You aren't him. I know that…" His hand gestured towards the others in the small group a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "They know that…You are just Orion. The annoying little brat who loves to drive us crazy…."

A small sniffle. At least he was calming down now. Hak didn't know what the dream was about, but it was something highly disturbing or…drawn out. The poor kid was just turning fifteen by normal standards and already he had the weight of fifty plus years of evil upon his shoulders.

"I look like him…"

Hak shook his head smiling once more as he helped Orion back to his feet.

"If you wanted a make-over, all you had to do was ask…."


	2. Loyalty and Faith

_**(A/N: Hello there again. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I promise some stuff will be explained soon enough. Just have to get through a few things first and get young Orion on the right path to find his answers and blah blah blah. Please leave me some =3 reviews and let me know what ya think.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I'm only using them for my personal amusement. I own Hak and Orion.  
**_

"A make over?" Orion blinked his onyx eyes twice in confusion. Being quite literally born in a lab left one lacking in the general wordings used by normal people. Well as normal as Hak ever could get.

The man's blue skin had returned to its normal shading just moments after Orion's outburst. His white and silver stranded hair eased back falling over his shoulder's as he turned walking away in a quick pace back towards their traveling ship knowing that his smaller companion would follow.

"Yes a make over, Orion. Geeze, I knew you weren't all informed, but you would think a guy as gay as Freiza would at least program something like that into your brain."

Another pause. Orion's confusion quickly turned into amusement as he chuckled. Of course, he couldn't conclude whether Hak's statement had been a 'serious' statement of if the pirate was trying to ease the tensions.

"He wasn't gay…"

Hak smirked shaking his head making a tsking sound with his tongue as he continued their small journey. "Not what I heard, buddy. Here's a lesson for you. In every lie…there is just a little bit of truth. Understand? Good. Remember that. It will help you out in life."

"Is what I have you for, isn't it? I mean…Right?"

The small transport ship lay dormant before them. Small flitters of light scanned over its frame in random intervals illuminating the keypads. The code was quickly typed in as Hak deliberately ignored his younger companion's question. Oh how he wished he could answer it with full confidence, but his line of work was dangerous. He had known that going in. With the bounties, mercenaries, and of course the galaxy police raining down hard upon his back, one could never be sure they would wake up the next day to see the wonderful star filled blackness of space.

"Hak? I'm right, aren't I? You aren't going to …I promise I won't be like that again. I just...don't know how to…deal with these things."

"Stop right there, Orion." Hak turned sharply fixing the young man with a stern gaze. He placed a comforting yet strong grip upon the other's shoulder. "I wouldn't leave you because of something like that. I'm your friend. I'll always be your friend. No matter what stupid things you do. No matter what you 'grow' up to become. I'll be standing beside you. But you know what; I think…you're going to be something special."

A small smile spread across the aliens face as he pulled Orion into a tight embrace. "Maybe you can send a little starlight in my direction when you hit it big, yeah?"

Orion nodded slightly holding back the tears threatening to spill over from his eyes. His confidence over his situation had increased during Hak's small lecture filling him with pride. He didn't have to be a monster. Hak had been trying to tell him that for months now. He didn't have to be a killer. It was his choice, but even then Hak would support him. A true friend. Those were hard to come by in a galaxy with such an abundance of people.

"Tha...Thank you."

"You're crying aren't you? I should have known. Ugh." Hak made a playful attempt to pry the other from his body. "You know, people are going to start getting ideas if you keep clinging to me like this."

"What? Are you scared that," A mischievous tone quickly took the place of the broken and unsure from earlier. It was laced with confidence and an ego that could literally shadow the moon. A gift from his predecessor. "people are going to think you queer?"

"Okay, that is it…you're getting a crew cut….and just for your information. I'm not gay!"

"I never said you were…I said you were queer. I guess you are right, Hak. There is some truth to every lie."

* * *

_** Planet Cold  
**_

_**Several Years Ago  
**_

"He said something about a girl…" Nappa sighed resting his head against the back of his hands twirling his glowing drink in a circular motion. It had been a few short days since he had 'rescued' his prince from Freiza's laboratory. A few short days since the prince had uttered those words and left the conscious world. It was worrisome…

"A girl? I don't remember anything about a girl on our last mission. Did you see a girl, Nappa?"

The larger bald sayian huffed glaring at his counterpart's direction. Radditz could be such a dunce sometimes, but he had over looked it in the past thinking that the young man could possibly have fighting potential. He had been wrong. Radditz had been dealt a poor card hand all the way around. If it wasn't for the blood running through his veins and his immense loyalty to Vegeta, Nappa would have destroyed him years ago.

"No, you idiot. I wouldn't be asking you if I knew something about it."

Huffing, Radditz leaned back in his seat crossing his arms looking very much like a child whom had just been scolded by his parent. Again…Nappa seemed to fit the bill.

"I was just asking. No need to cut my throat over it…"

"Would you just shut up!" barked Nappa slamming his glass down drawing the attention of the other room's occupants. He quickly apologized leaning back into his seat. It wouldn't do good to call attention to their conversation in the snakes den…

"You are the one asking me about all of this. I wasn't there when you retrieved him. I don't know what he said. Hell, the both of us are ignorant about what they did to him in there. For all we know, they could have implanted a bomb in his chest or something. His heart must beat so fast an hour or he'll explode and kill us all. We are in the grey factor here, Nappa…."

For once, Nappa agreed. Nodding his head he brought the glass to his lips enjoying the feel of the cool alien liquid. "You're right. So I guess we better find out what happened in there first. Then we can worry about 'the girl' puzzle. Maybe the Prince will wake up soon…"

"I doubt it. Have you truly seen him, Nappa? It's worse than any beating Frieza could have given him. I don't think he will be …him…for a while."

The long haired sayian seemed truly worried and distressed by the situation. Another sign of his undying loyalty.

"Hey, have faith…He is something special. Something important. Destined for greatness and all that bullshit. He'll get through this and he'll be strong. He is Vegeta after all. Nothing can beat the prince."

"I just hope you are right, Nappa…I don't think we'll be around much longer if he were to pass."


	3. Waking Up and Acting Like A Child

_**(A/N: Well here she is, lol, Chapter 3 of Mirror Images. I hope you enjoy and yes there was a small time skip indicated by Vegeta's time out. I would also like to thank ****The Darkest wizard for reviewing this little fic. Thanks a lot buddy. Really appreciate it =3. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its ****characters. I only own Hak, Orion, Mack, and the crew/ ship known as Honeywell.**_

_**Planet Cold **_

_ Several Years Ago  
_

Vegeta groaned as light began to filter through his closed eyelids leaving a vertigo sensation. His tail thumped wildly on the bed moving his blankets up and down and side to side tangling him further inside their tight grasps.

His muscles clenched tightly as he tried to set up unused to the movement. He panted already exhausted from what little motion he had achieved feeling almost utterly empty.

'What did they do to me?' he thought to himself doing his best to recall past events. Total darkness blanketed his thoughts as he tried to think more and more about what exactly had happened in that laboratory.

"Prince Vegeta…"

Whipping his head in the voice's direction, the young prince couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. It was only Nappa. His most trusted ally in this god forsaken galaxy and his only 'family' if you didn't count that buffoon Radditz.

"Have you been waiting all this time on me?" teased Vegeta trying to help ease the worry and tension oozing from his comrade in forceful ways. It seemed to be a waste of effort in his part though. His voice was weak and almost completely inaudible.

"I…It's good to have you back, my prince. We...were afraid that you might not pull through this time."

"You were scared I was going to die?" Vegeta looked taken aback from the very shock of Nappa's admission. Sayians were supposed to be withdrawn and emotionless but even that was growing to be just another part of a dead culture. "It couldn't have been much worse than before. How long was I out? A few days?"

"No…" Nappa bit his bottom lip in a nervous fashion unsure if he should allow his prince to realize the extent of the shape he was in. Vegeta hated wasting any amount of time and to find out that he had literally been bed ridden for months would be a serious blow to his ego.

"Well, how long then? I don't have all day, Nappa…"

"Well…don't be upset, but…" He drew out his answer once more earning a deadly growl from his prince. Vegeta was quickly losing his patience and that in itself was a dangerous problem.

"Nappa, I swear if you do not answer in the next two seconds I will blast you into the next dimension!"

"Three months….."

"What?!" Vegeta's eyes grew wide with both fear and confusion. He had never been out that long before not even after a beat down session with Frieza himself. Feelings of weakness coursed through his body sending shivers of fear down his spine.

"Prince Vegeta?"

For the first time since his abduction, Vegeta was afraid. It openly showed in his eyes as he turned to face Nappa a tear threatening to fall his moment of weakness.

"Wha…What they do to me, Nappa?"

"I don't know…we were hoping you could tell us."

* * *

_**Present Time**_

_Onboard the HoneyWell _

Orion sighed slightly his arm as a prop. His tail flicked lazily dangling by his seats side as millions of stars passed over the ship's view screen. He quite literally hated days like this or…was it nights?

Space had away of messing with one's internal clock tricking it at every turn. People were known to go insane in the vast voids if they didn't turn planet side every few cycles. A strand of red colored hair fell into his eyes as he leaned foreword.

When Hak had offered his services in a new 'look', Orion had accepted quickly. The young sayian wanted nothing more than to be different from his other. Hak of course took that to heart while clipping massive chuck of hair from his head and leaving a dangling mass of black and red.

'Red is the new black' Hak has said as he applied the foul smelling dye substance to a few select strands. 'You'll be a real ladies man when I'm done with you…'

That had been months ago now and Orion had still yet to see the bright colorings purpose. Another enigma to add to his already growing mysteries of life chest.

"Are we there yet?"

His friend, guardian, and of course the current captain of the Honeywell turned scowling with a hint of annoyance. This was at least the thirtieth time Orion had asked that in the last few moments, and it was beginning to wear Hak's patience thin.

"I told you, I'll tell you when we get there. You don't have to stop asking. I swear, you are acting just like…"

"A child?"

"Yes! And didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking. You would think you were raised in…"

"A test tube?"

Hak's eye twitched slightly as his hands clenched his arm rests to the brink of their breaking point. How did parents deal with this every day? Was Orion's other just as immature when bored? If so, Hak felt deeply sorry for whoever was housing him at this time.

"Look…why don't you go do something useful. I'm sure that Mack will be more than happy to have a spar with you. Won't you, Mack?"

Hak turned toward a large muscle bound green tinted man giving a slightly glare. He knew that on rare occasions, Mack had challenged the would be 'prince' to a match out of pure boredom. He was hoping now would be one of those times.

"Sure...why not. I wasn't doing anything but fixing the life support systems." Mack rolled his eyes heading towards the door gesturing for Orion to follow. "Come on, Brat. I've got to play babysitter with you…"


	4. Harsh Truths and Finally Some Light

_**(A/N: Hello again, lol, Well here it is. Ch.4. This is actually the first time in a while that I've attempted to write a multi-chapter fic. If any of you are interested, I have a sketch of what Orion looks like slighlty after Hak's make-over at my DA account ( ****prince-ofall-saiyans. deviantart. com ) just take out the spaces. I'm also looking around for an rp partner if anyone is interested contact me at my Gmail account listed on the DA page. Thanks so much for reading.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I only own Hak, Orion, and Mack.  
**_

Mack scowled as he crotched down taking a defensive stance. He knew better than to challenge the young warrior head on due to his weaker strength, but then again Orion was young and lacking the wisdom the older warrior possessed.

"What? You are just going to stand there all day and stare at me?" smirking Orion readied himself to strike the first blow. "You know, you all keep looking at me like that and I'm going to start to believe that Hak's not the only one keep naughty secrets."

"Watch your mouth, brat. Hak may put you with your behavior, but I intended to beat some manners in you."

Orion rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Like you can even touch me. I was designed for this, ya know? What are you made for? Last time I checked, you were a handy man on a pirate ship …."

The sayian moved into action swinging his fist at the larger man's face connecting only with air as Mack moved at the last second. It continued onward in this manner for what seemed like ages until Orion laid panting and sweating on the floor leaving Mack completely unmarked.

"You were designed for losing? What was that style by the way?" The other alien was pushing his luck, he was quite sure of that but what he lacked in speed, he made up for in agility and wits. "The sucky Monkey?"

"W...What did you just call me?" Orion's hands trembled with rage as he pushed himself back to his feet glaring heatedly at his sparing partner. He didn't understand why the comment made his blood boil so, but it stung at his very core.

"A sucky monkey? What's a matter kid, can't take the truth?"

"I'll show you a monkey!!"

Orion launched himself at the taller warrior once more his power rising high enough that a red aura covered his form. Of course, this was all in vein. One powerful punch to his abdomen sent him flying back towards the floor complete with a coughing fit.

"Yeah, I'm really seeing the likeness now…."

"W...why are you doing this? Hak said just to play around. This isn't what I call playing around…"

"You weren't playing either, brat." Mack pointed his finger accusingly in the fallen boy's direction. "I know killing blows when I see them."

"You called me a monkey! What'd you expect?!"

"I expected just that. You are loosing your temper. You said you don't want to be like him, didn't you? Didn't want to be who you were made to be? Well, guess what, you're on that path right now. I can see it even if Hak doesn't it. You're going to be the one to kill us all or at least get us killed."

Orion's eyes were wide in shock. Never had anyone aboard the ship dared to talk to him in such a manner. It was …appalling.

"What gives you such a right to make these accusations upon me? You don't know me!"

Mack chuckled as he grabbed a towel from a space on the wall.

"No, but then again, you don't even know yourself, do you? Do us all a favor kid and don't come back to the main hall. Hak is ready to strangle you…"

"I'll do as I please, you fool!"

Mack nodded walking out slowly from the training area shaking his head.

"I know, kid, that's the problem. The other one did to."

* * *

_**Planet Cold **_

_ Several Years Ago  
_

Vegeta sighed his tail dangling limply behind him as he walked. It was the first time in what felt like ages that he had been free to roam about the base without worry of collapse. It was the first time in ages that he had managed to sneak passed Nappa's watchful eyes.

'What is going on?' he thought to himself. 'I am supposed to remember something. I know it. Something important, but what is it?'

His brow furred in thought as pressed forward finding great interest in the tiling below his feet. In fact, he became so involved in them that he did not even see the approach of his rival Kui.

"So I hear you got yourself fucked up pretty good, huh?" The strangely colored alien crossed his arms waiting for a reply. The loved angering the young sayian to the point of no return because like most people on this particular base…he was stronger.

"Shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"What? Of course I do. Freiza sent his little petty to the vetty. What's a matter, Vegeta, did you have worm again?"

Vegeta pushed past him intending to ignore everything. Kui wanted to start a fight, so what? He was a prince with a heavy mind at the moment. He could afford to look past the alien's ignorance just this once if it meant he was closer to his goal of remembering. That was until Kui spoke again. His last statement leaving a bitter taste in Vegeta's mouth.

"Or did you catch something nasty from that girl you brought back with you? I knew there was something going on between you two or you would not have let her live…" Kui licked his lips noticing the Prince's tense state. "So tell me…was she that good of a fuck for you?"

Roaring, Vegeta turned unleashing a large energy blast. In his blind rage, it sailed off course striking the wall just behind Kui's head. The alien seemed surprised and shocked, but quickly shook it off ready for another bout of teasing.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Is that really what Freiza put you in the labs for? To have you neutered? Wouldn't want the monkeys to spread, now would we? You should be so lucky that Freiza let her live at all…"

It seemed to all come flooding back at once. The planet. The purge. The lycanous girl that he had discovered hidden amongst the debris.

"Where is she…."


End file.
